Lord Vader
by Enigma Author
Summary: An alternate ending for Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. Vader has killed both Obi-Wan and Palpatine, so he's the new the new Emperor. This chapter follows a Clone who serves directly under Vader. Will he manage to survive under Vader's command?


As we escorted Lord Sidious to Mustafar in our starship, we had a dreaded feeling in our gut of what was about to occur. The Republic we had served for so long had fallen, and given rise to a new Galactic Empire. And we were on our way to help the Jedi, now Sith, that made it happen. When we landed on the molten planet the structures surrounding it had already started falling into the lake of lava below. Down a hill from the platform we had landed on, we saw Darth Vader standing over the corpse of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I had never known Kenobi, we never quite met on the battlefront, but I heard him and Vader were close friends. Makes you a bit sad thinking about it, especially for us Clones. We had connections during the war too, but orders are orders, and we're soldiers that must follow them, even Vader has to follow the Emperor's orders.

We dispatched from the ship, one of us to either side of Sidious. Vader walked up the rocky black hill to us, our fear was unimaginable. Vader had an aura around him that Sidious did not, one that made you shake to your very bones. The Emperor congratulated him, but it was shortly celebrated. We watched as Vader stabbed the great Sith Lord with his light blue Lightsaber. Sidious didn't see it coming, and neither did we. We didn't dare raise our blasters at him, no, we were too afraid. We simply got on our knees and bowed to our new Emperor, you could say it was a survival instinct. Before we departed from the planet, Vader went to do one more thing. He walked up the stairs to a platform that stood to the side of ours. On top of it layed a slick naboo starfighter. Vader kept his Lightsaber ignited and walked inside, and after a short while we heard the scream of a woman. When he came out his Lightsaber was red, but we didn't ask what happened in there, we didn't want to know.

The ride back to Coruscant was a silent one. Vader, nor any of the Troopers said a word. Vader stayed in the back of the ship the entire time. From time to time we thought we heard whimpers, like crying. We ignored it though, figured it was our best option. Once we got out of hyperspace we slowly descended upon the city of Coruscant. You could still see the ruins of the Jedi temple, but we tried not to look. We knew what happened there all too well. The rest of Coruscant shone with its lights, and towers. Despite what happened, there were still plenty of speeders flying around in the aerial traffic. Once we landed on the platform connected to the Senate building, we escorted Vader to the conference room where he would announce his new rise to power. After he was inside, we stood at the door, guarding it. We could hear a little of what was said inside. Vader said that the Jedi had killed Sidious. Despite knowing the truth, we didn't call him out on his bullshit, we knew better. His announcement caused a lot of commotion, I don't think anyone liked our new Emperor. Eventually there was silence, dead silence. Vader walked out holding his hand up in a fist, and the next thing we knew we heard the noise of things falling inside of the Senate room. No one else walked out of that room. A group of troopers that just arrived got the order to clean up inside. After all we witninced that day, we knew the rest of our lives would be like hell.

Throughout the next week the Empire began expanding its grip on the Galaxy. Us Clones were given new armor, and were titled as Stormtroopers. The vehicles and weapons used in the Clone Wars were melted down to create new ones. Along with new armor, we were also given new standard issue imperial blasters. The republic warships we knew so well were given a new paint job and renamed Star Destroyers. This was the beginning of Vader's rule, and the start of the Galactic Empire's conquest.

The following week me and 7 other Stormtroopers were given a red variation of the standard armor, and were given the rank of Sith Trooper. We were the most elite of our garasins, so we became Vader's personal troopers.

Word started to catch on about Vader's take over throughout the galaxy, and there were rumors about a rebellion steering up. This meant me and the other Sith Troopers had to be on high alert. We didn't want a rebel to slip past us. Vader would have our heads if we did.

While watching Vader's quarters his room cleaning droid came by. I wanted to shoot the damn clancker, and with foresight I probably would have. The droid had no manners, and pissed me off. It thought it had a superior rank to me, a Sith Trooper who served decades in the Clone Wars. But I let the blasted droid go, it wasn't worth my time to raise a gun to a buttler clanker. That would be my last mistake though. After I let it past the door, I heard a large explosion sound coming from inside. I immediately ran through the door to see Vader's room in pieces. His red bed had ashes covering it, the top of a small table laid on the floor beside the bed, on top of the table laid a cracked picture frame with the picture of a woman inside it, but the rest of the room was too destroyed to make out anything. As I stood there looking at the rubble, I got a chill down my spine. I could feel his presence, the hate, the fear, the intense aura. Everything I had ever felt serving under that monster came to me at once.

"You failed me Trooper," Vader said igniting his Lightsaber.

I stood there, with a gaping hole in my stomach, and quietly said, "The war is finally over… I can finally rest..."


End file.
